


Cure for all Ails

by thugcorpseinc



Series: Starkitz Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Leo Fitz, Fanboys - Freeform, Hero Worship, M/M, Palladium Poisoning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science, Sick Tony Stark, Simmons helps, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugcorpseinc/pseuds/thugcorpseinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz has been worrying about Tony Stark's mysterious illness since the night at the conference. With the help of his best friend he seeks a cure and maybe a little more quality time with Iron Man while he's at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for all Ails

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up with more plot than I planned. I still thoroughly enjoy this pairing.

Leo was not exactly a subtle man. It was a curse, he couldn’t hide anything he was thinking about. Avoiding the topic of Tony Stark was exceptionally difficult when people at the science conference had seen the way Leo had gotten special treatment and they kept bringing him up.

“He actually looked at you, he was on his phone the whole time but he answered every one of my questions accurately and I just felt stupid for even trying to shame him,” one of the other engineers was saying as he opened the back panel of a holo-table. Leo was glad they were sitting under it and it was too dark for his red face to show.

“He broke Sneezy,” Leo mumbled.

But the talk about Stark was non stop. Literally everyone at the Academy knew about it within a few days, even all the way to the Hub. He kept getting asked questions about him. Was he as brilliant off stage? Was he like the tabloids said? How tall was he? Was he as handsome in person as he was in pictures? It went on and on. And that didn’t even start on the questions about the reactor. He lied (and lying was hard) that he didn’t get to see it and everyone else who was there agreed they couldn’t even see the light through his clothes. It was common enough knowledge at SHIELD, it wasn’t a secret at least, but some people didn’t really know what it meant to have a lump of metal bonded to bones and into muscles and skin. Leo had had nightmares about it- about how much pain Stark must have been in when he got it.

But the nightmares were nothing compared to the dreams. They were exhausting if Leo was being honest with himself. He would wake up sweaty and hard, unable to go back to sleep, and there was one particularly embarrassing night that had him agonizing because he didn’t have a spare set of sheets in his room at the Hub and they would absolutely know that his bed linens were the ones tossed in the shute at two AM with a fresh stain on them. No one ever mentioned it of course but he was so certain that Margarita, the woman who cleaned his hall, knew. She still brought him churros on Saturday morning though. Thinking about his tie (he had cum into his tie, what was wrong with him?) left in that sound booth had had him really considering going back to the lecture hall to try to find it. But he couldn’t imagine returning to the scene of the crime without everyone there knowing.

“Simmons,” Leo said as he leaned over a prototype miniature EMP. Across the room, Jemma hummed that she was listening but her eyes were on the samples she was pipetting. “He’s sick.”

“Who?” she asked, still not really paying much attention to him. She, thankfully, hadn’t bombarded him after he got back, instead let him give a short recap of what happened (minus the sex) in as casual a way he could manage. She had known how important it was that he was going to get to meet one of his biggest inspirations and let him have his space to digest it afterwards. No doubt she was waiting for the dam to break and all of his fanboying to pour out like a river.

“Mr. Stark,” he mumbled, still looking at his work but not doing anything with it anymore. This seemed to get her attention and she set down her pipet, her brow furrowed slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“I think it has to do with the arc reactor. There were these...lines coming out from it,” Leo said. He set his EMP aside and pulled over a piece of paper, drawing a circle in the middle of it, then carefully traced jagged lines from it. Jemma was already walking over as he did so and looked over his shoulder. “Looked like that.” She took the page from him and turned to the nearest holoscreen, tapping a few things and pulling up what appeared to be specs on the full size arc reactor.

“It’s just a miniature of this, right?” Jemma asked, since she was bio-chem she wasn’t exactly up to her eyeballs in engineering like Leo was.

“I suppose. He said he thought I could make one in a heartbeat,” Leo answered, flushing all over again.

“I’m sure you could, Fitz, but this is not good,” Jemma said, the concern in her voice outweighing his embarrassment.

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Jemma was amazing, she had only seen one poorly drawn picture and skimmed a summary of what the arc reactor did and she already was working on a solution. Leo was reminded again why he admired her so much.

“Palladium is used at the core of the arc reactor in this size, so it must be used in the one in his chest. Palladium is part of the platinum group metals, out of all of them it has the lowest melting point,” she started. Leo could see where she was going and was pulling up information about it as well. “It oxidizes at certain high temperatures, which, if this means anything, might be happening inside the miniature, and this oxidization is possibly being absorbed into his body, creating a type of blood poisoning, if we can get a sample of his blood I’d be able to better figure out what sort of effect it’s having on him.”

“I can’t imagine- it oxidizes at 800 degrees Centigrade, how could that possibly be happening inside of his body without killing him?” Leo asked breathlessly.

“Well, the large size reactors apparently haven’t had any oxidizing problems. Maybe because of the small scale of the one in his chest it creates higher temperatures, since it’s so concentrated,” Jemma speculated.

"I don’t understand how something so hot could be inside his body- but maybe the heating doesn’t happen to that degree all the time. And he probably has heat resistant alloys inside, otherwise how could he have lived this long? This seems...what can we do? You can help him, right?”

“I need a blood sample first,” Jemma said, tracing her finger along the drawing Leo had done. Leo nodded and abruptly stood up. He knew what he needed to do and terrifying as it seemed, he was going to do it. Tony Stark needed their help.

-

Leo regretted his decision the moment he opened his mouth about it. He had never been more scared in his life, and that included his most recent loss of virginity, which had been, up until this point, the most stressed he’d ever been since finals at Academy.

“Director Fury will see you now,” the secretary said. She said it really politely but Leo felt assaulted. He gave a full body shudder and stood up, his palms sweating profusely as he walked toward the doors. They were heavy and he had to press with both hands to get it to open, staggering when he got inside and jumping about a foot when they slammed shut behind him. It was a huge office with big, beautiful windows and very little furniture, completely impersonal.

Director Fury stood facing the windows, his long coat hung up by the door, but it didn’t make him any less intimidating. Leo had never met him formally before, just seen him from a distance. Being nothing overly special outside of Academy meant that Leo never really met anyone of importance, well, except recently.

“You have important information for me?” Fury said after he let the silence stretch on for a long time. Leo started where he was standing with his back to the door.

“Uhm, uh, yes,” Leo finally managed out. His knees felt weak. It was like trying to talk to Stark but five hundred times more likely to die if he said the wrong thing. “About Tony Stark.”

“That you feel was too classified to tell anyone else,” Fury added, turning around. Leo stared at the eye patch and the scars he could see coming out from under it and didn’t respond at first. “Boy, you have ten seconds to convince me you aren’t wasting my time.”

“He’s sick,” Leo blurted out, sheer terror making him lurch forward.

“Tony Stark is sick.” Fury didn’t seem convinced.

“Yes. And it’s coming from the reactor.”

“How do you know this?”

“I saw the poisoning. Jemma says that if she can get a-”

“How?” Fury cut Leo off and leveled him with a very dark stare. “Sit.” Leo nearly squeaked before hurrying over and sitting in the seat across from the desk. Fury slowly placed himself down as well.

“How do you know this?” Fury asked again after he let Leo sweat for a moment.

“I, erhm, saw it,” Leo mumbled, eyes down at his lap.

“Saw it. Saw it what?”

“On his chest. I saw the poisoning coming out of the socket. It looks like-”

Fury waved at his screen and Leo’s hand drawing came up, making Leo’s stomach drop to the floor and his throat to clench. “Yea, it looks like that,” he wilted.

“How exactly did you come about seeing this? And don’t you lie to me,” Fury said, leaning back in his seat. Even though he looked more relaxed, Leo was certain the man could shoot him from some hidden gun in two seconds. He felt like he was an inch tall, he felt like his whole body was burning from head to toe with shame. “Well?!” Leo shivered and reached up to cover his face with a mutter of ‘oh god’ not seeing the slightly skeptical raise of Fury’s brow at this.

“W-we,” Leo tried, then failed. He started again. “We were. Uhm.”

“What, motherfucker, spit it out before I get Agent Romanov up here to force it out,” Fury threatened.

“Oh god, I had sex with him!” Leo yelped, his eyes watery behind his hands. The moment of stunned silence that followed made Leo want to disappear.

“I’m going to need that one run by me again,” Fury said. “And you’re going to take your hands off your face when you do.” Leo allowed himself a moment longer to breathe before he was grasping the arms of the chair and visibly forcing himself to look up at the director. It was easier to look at the patch than his eye.

“We had sex. That’s how I saw the poisoning,” Leo found it was slightly easier to say now that he’d gotten it out at least once.

“When?” Fury asked. And Leo was startled to realize that Fury believed him, was taking him seriously, had pulled out a tablet and was opening some files that Leo would probably never be clearance enough to see.

“Eight days ago at the conference,” Leo answered.

“You’re dismissed,” Fury said, grabbing his phone and dialing out. Leo did not need to be told twice.

-

Leo had never been to a hotel this fancy in his entire life. He looked up at it from the ground floor and then back down at his phone where the text from the number Tony gave him said a date and time. This was the right place and he was only a tiny bit early, he didn’t want to seem overeager.

“Dr. Fitz?” a hotel attendant said politely. Leo’s face flushed and he slipped his phone into his pocket, nodding silently. “Come with me.”

Leo followed, wondering if he should have dressed better. He was almost in what he wore to the conference, a nice light blue button down, a darker blue tie, a cardigan, and a coat over that, since it was fairly breezy outside. He shrugged the coat off as they walked to an elevator, which the employee stepped into and swiped a card, then stepped back out of, leaving Leo to panic silently and alone on the way up.

They hadn’t talked since the conference. Leo had been too busy and he assumed Stark had been too because he was Tony Stark, he probably didn’t have time for some kid he screwed at a talk. And Stark had a condom and lube on his person, it was obvious that the rumors about his reputation were true and Leo had been just another number. So there was no way that Leo was going to be the one to contact Stark, not a chance. If he was going to be a one night stand, he certainly wasn't going to be a clingy one. Honestly, receiving the text had been a huge relief because Leo really wanted Sneezy back, but had used up all his courage by telling Director Fury about the palladium poisoning.

The elevator opened and Leo gasped at the sight. It was the top floor, penthouse suite and it was the most beautiful place Leo could remember being in. He felt out of place and like he didn’t belong and he just stood there for so long that the doors started to shut again. With a jerk he rushed forward and slipped out before they closed all the way, his fingers twisting in their hold on his messenger bag.

“Hey, Sparky,” Tony Stark said. Tony bloody Stark had invited little, unimportant Leo over to a massive hotel room and was walking towards him with two glasses of scotch and bare feet. It was unbelievable, how had Leo’s luck changed so drastically?

“Uhm, hi,” Leo said as he accepted the offered drink and just blushed. He was getting sick of blushing all the time, but Tony Stark. He’d thought he’d been killed and went to heaven the first time he got to talk to the man, let alone all that extra stuff. Now they were alone. Stark tapped their glasses together and Leo took a sip. He would definitely need the courage. It was the finest scotch whisky he had ever tasted and he was born and raised in Scotland.

“Come on, hang your coat, I wanna show you Sneezy,” Stark said after he finished eyeing Leo up from top to bottom in a way that made Leo feel naked and not in any sort of good way. The mention of the bot though brought Leo back down and he nodded hurriedly. After finding a place to set his tumbler down he went back towards the elevator. He hung his jacket and bag up then took his shoes off, padding along a few paces behind the older man. They made it through several large rooms before they entered the bedroom, which had a fascinating arrangement of holoscreens and electronics scattered on every surface. Tony clearly didn’t pack very lightly.

Before Leo got too comfortable looking around, the familiar buzzing of his drone filled the air. He smiled immediately and reached up, carefully taking Sneezy by the main body. As programmed, it powered down and he looked it over. The design was all the same but considerably sleeker and stronger when he tested it by hand. Stark was watching him with that same, peculiar expression from the conference and he felt a little nervous again. Okay, a lot nervous. He was probably sweating, oh God, he sweat way too much. He was going to smell terrible and if this meeting went anything like the last one they had, he was going to be so embarrassed. This thought process was not helping him with his sweating problem.

"Wow, this is excellent," Leo said, focusing as hard as he possibly could on his drone. Stark came over, holding his tablet with all the readouts on it, the proximity was helping even less now.

"I'll have JARVIS send the files and annotated blueprints, this is a great little project you have going on here," Stark complimented. Leo could faint. His work had actually interested Stark and now the man had worked on it himself and was sharing files with him, Fitz wasn’t even sure he was awake anymore.

"Thank you, what alloy is this? Is this a carbon/carbon?" Leo asked as he got a closer look, feeling breathless. "It's carbotanium, that has a patent I thought."

"Yea, and I own it," Stark said back. Leo nodded, of course Stark did, and looked back down at his machine rather sadly. "And since I know SHIELD won't be paying for the rights, I have a funding contract for you to sign."

"What?" Leo blinked. Stark tapped his tablet and a contract came up. Leo stared at it uncomprehendingly until words registered. “Seriously?”

Stark wiggled his stylus at Leo, “Seriously. It’s a grant to keep working on those. You can read the legalese if you want, but I promise it’s a sound and reasonable contract, Pepper does all this stuff.”

“Pepper Potts? The CEO of Stark Industries, she, she wrote this contract?” Leo asked, reaching out with unsteady hands to take the tablet and pen. He was skimming the words but it wasn’t really being digested at all, he was too distracted. Stark smelled so amazing, Leo would never be able to smell that cologne, whatever it was, without thinking of this man and part of Leo wondered if it was a unique scent. That wouldn’t be surprising, that Stark would have his own signature cologne.

“Probably not, but she approved it. I trust her with literally everything, so, it’s good,” Stark explained lazily. Leo nodded resolutely and scribbled his signature at the bottom, then pressed his thumb on the little square.

“Thank you, Dr. Fitz, a copy has been emailed to your commanding officer with you as a CC,” a polite English voice said from the tablet.

“Is that...was that JARVIS?” Leo asked, staring down at his own signature stupidly.

“Indeed it is, Dr. Fitz. Pleasure to meet you,” the tablet responded.

“Oh my God,” Leo said, finally looking up at Stark, who was still staring at him. The man was so intelligent, it was startling to look up and know he was being contemplated by the brightest mind of the modern age. Stark took the tablet back and only broke his stare to set it aside. “Mr. Stark, can I- I want to-”

Stark seemed to get what Leo was asking, thank GOD, and took over. He had Leo by the hips, pulling him in, letting their lips brush gently as Leo turned boneless. It was a first reaction to just melt into it because it felt so good and Leo liked it so much. His second reaction was to ditch the stylus he’d been clutching and grab the much older man by the neck, his fingers digging into Stark’s dark hair. Leo just knew he was being overzealous but how could he not? Tony Stark was probably one of his first ever crushes when he’d been a kid, sure it was a celebrity crush but it had been one of the factors in realizing that he was gay. And it was happening right now.

Tony Stark was kissing him, his hands were sliding around to Leo’s lower back, tugging his shirt untucked. The first touch of skin on skin made Leo gasp into their mouths, a surprisingly sexual noise that seemed to affect the both of them because Stark pulled at Leo harder. The gasp turned into a quiet sound of surprise when those hands were on his ass, lifting him.

“Bloody hell, you’re strong,” Leo said, grabbing onto Stark’s shoulders like a cat trying not to get dropped in a bathtub.

“Work with me here,” Stark chuckled and Leo got with the program. His legs went around Stark’s waist, hooking his calves, able to feel the definition of hipbones under his thighs, helping to support his weight. Leo’s face was probably red as it had ever been and Stark was just standing there holding him up. Maybe he was showing off or something but Leo didn’t really care, he was perfectly impressed with or without being carried like a spider monkey. Being smaller and weaker than someone had never made him feel good before but it did right now.

Stark leaned back in to kiss Leo, his facial hair scratching at Leo’s face but the skill of his tongue distracted enough for the discomfort to be worth it. The bed seemed to come up from the floor before Leo belatedly realized that Tony had been moving, taking them to the nearest horizontal surface. Leo’s whole body thrummed with anxiety because he’d only ever kissed a couple of people and did very little else other than that. At least when they were in the sound booth it had been hurried and Leo’s inexperience didn’t seem to be much of a bother because he was riding the wave of Stark’s sexuality. Here, they were on equal footing and Leo knew he had to reciprocate more, be a more active role in it, and he was terrified he was going to be terrible at it. But if being bad at something stopped him from doing it, he would have given up on mechanical engineering when he was six.

Leo pushed at Stark’s shoulders and the man pulled away naturally, his dark eyes filled with his blown pupils, holding himself over Leo with a hand on either side of Leo’s head. Leo grasped the hem of Stark’s shirt and pulled it up, seeing the man’s expression go slightly sour before the material passed over his head. It was not exactly a fair way to get Stark’s shirt off, but Leo distinctly remembering having to beg last time and he wasn’t sure he could handle doing that again. Stark’s face was clouded when Leo looked at him, not letting his eyes drift to the reactor that now washed blue light over the both of them, far brighter this time than the first. Only after Stark let out a quiet sigh did Leo look down, his brow furrowing at the sick lines that looked somehow worse than the last time he’d seen them. That hadn’t been all that long ago- the poisoning must be spreading more rapidly than Leo and Simmons had hypothesized. They’d have to work faster on this cure before something more serious happened-

Leo’s thoughts were cut off by Tony’s quick fingers tugging his tie out then undoing the buttons on his cardigan and his shirt. It took a little maneuvering to get them both off, but Leo tossed them aside randomly. Stark’s skin was so warm and smooth as he ran his hands along the man’s sides, pressing against his ribs with his fingers, crawling around to his back to pull him down with his palms to Stark’s shoulder blades. Rather than kiss him like Leo wanted, Stark nudged Leo’s head aside and went to work on his throat. Stark seemed to like leaving marks and Leo couldn’t bring himself to stop it.

“Ah, Mr. Stark,” Leo whined after a particularly hard bite that had his fingernails digging into the man’s skin. Leo’s legs were spread and propped up on the bed, something he became suddenly aware of when Stark ground his hips down directly against his crotch. “Oh, please, I want to-” It was a weird moment, Leo forgetting himself and just talking then remembering and feeling incredibly awkward about talking dirty.

“What do you want to do?” Stark was asking even as Leo flushed all over again. He swallowed thickly and reached between them, undoing Stark’s belt and pants, risking eye contact again but this did not distract enough apparently. “Tell me.”

“I want to,” Leo tried again, voice lowering, “I want it in my mouth.”

“Son of a bitch,” Stark swore. He nearly jumped off the bed and pushed his pants and underwear off, Leo staring at him dumbly before he realized himself and followed suit. Leo had never been naked around someone else before, even when he’d lost his virginity to Stark (wow, just wow, that still made him giddy to think about) they’d been half clothed. It didn’t feel as awkward as he thought it might, but maybe that was because Stark was so beautiful nothing else really came to mind. Leo was mostly soft, his abs weren’t cut like Stark’s, but he was in fairly decent shape, mostly because SHIELD required PT three times a week. Stark was this startling collection of defined muscle and masculinity that made Leo’s mouth water. His arms and legs were covered with just the right amount of dark hair, a neatly trimmed happy trail went from Stark’s navel to his groin but it was as well maintained as his goatee. That cock that Leo hadn’t honestly looked at last time, only touched, was swollen and red, just as big as it had felt, curving slightly up. Leo, glancing up to Stark’s chest and seeing those spidering lines of illness spreading from the circle of light, moved to the edge of the bed and set his feet on the floor. Stark moved towards him and carded his fingers through Leo’s curls, pulling him in, guiding him. It made Leo follow and get slowly onto his knees, sliding off the bed entirely and pressing shaking hands to Stark’s hips. Leo looked up to meet Stark’s eyes, licking his lips and flinching only a little when the heated erection brushed his cheek.

“I’ve never…” Leo murmured. He didn’t feel as embarrassed about it this time because at least he wasn’t a virgin anymore. That was the hardest part right?

“I know,” Stark said, “Take your time. We got all night.”

“Shite, we do, don’t we?” Leo repeated, more to himself than Stark. They had all night. They didn’t have to rush, they could do this and take as long as they wanted and no one would walk in. That was wonderful. Better than wonderful, it was fantastic and exponential and whatever else good descriptions he could come up with when he was doing anything else in the world besides get on his knees in front of Tony Stark.

Leo was wrong, this was pretty hard. He’d never actually had a penis in his mouth before, only his hands and he wondered how on Earth those porn stars made it look so easy. It was big and hot, he was anxious about trying to take more of it so he licked it at first. There had to be an easier way of doing this and Leo pulled back, holding the base with his right hand as his left kept himself steady using Stark’s hip. This would probably be easier if he’d had more than one really rushed and sloppy blowjob done to him and porn to work off of. Leo went in again, sucking the head into his mouth and rolling his tongue against it, that seemed right and it made Stark’s thighs twitch.

“That’s good,” Stark said, “Just like that, no rush.” It did encourage Leo and he went in for more, using his hand to help slick the shaft with spit because it was definitely easier the wetter it was. The back of his throat surprised the both of them and Stark groaned when Leo gagged quietly. Leo was shocked at the way it made his own cock, which he had forgotten about, throb almost angrily between his legs. He moaned and breathed harshly through his nose, pressing in again, struggling to try to relax and not choke. It was way more difficult than he thought it would be but every time he gagged, Stark would shake and moan and say something that made Leo flush all over. It was good.

The taste was something he hadn’t noticed because Stark was clean and dry, only the faint musk of man hanging around him that turned Leo on more. It was when he pulled back to lick the tip again and got a big glob of pre on his tongue that he tasted it. It was a very sexual flavor and he was shocked at how much it didn’t bother him even if it wasn’t entirely pleasant.

“Wow, I, ehm, I really like this,” Leo said, though the moment it was out he felt stupid for saying it.

“You’re a natural. Get on the bed,” Stark rasped. Leo shuddered at the huskiness of the man’s voice, blinking up at him before he realized he’d been given an order and followed it. The bed was so big but it had electronics on half of it, stuff that shifted under his weight as he moved up towards the pillows. Stark pushed it aside and grabbed Leo’s knees, tugging the young man back down towards him with a low growl. Leo whimpered, going boneless as Stark’s hand wrapped around his aching, ignored erection.

“Stop, stop, I’ll- I’m going to-” Leo whined, reaching down to grab Stark’s wrist and slow him down at least, since there was no way he could even imagine overpowering this man. He just didn’t want this over so fast.

“I want you to come,” the older man whispered. His eyes were so dark, so intense, Leo couldn’t look away. He couldn’t stop himself from shooting several thick ropes of release onto his own stomach, dripping down Stark’s hand. The sound he made as he finished was ridiculous and porn-esque but he just couldn’t help the way the pleasure rocked him from head to toe. It was so good that his toes were tingling and his breathing labored.

“What about you?” Leo panted.

“We’re not done,” Stark said simply.

Leo’s whole body shivered and he felt almost embarrassed at the way his ass clenched, even though there was no way Stark would know about it. Not sure when he grabbed it, but Stark had a tube of lube and a couple condoms lying on the bed beside them, the fact there was more than one made Leo’s ears hot as he looked at them.

“Oh god,” Leo whimpered because Stark had just licked cum off his chest then laughed at his reaction to it. The distraction was enough that he choked on a moan when he felt fingers between his ass cheeks. It was almost familiar, but it was still nerve wracking.

“Did you do this before you got here?” Stark asked, sounding...amazed. Leo stuttered because he didn’t know that it would be obvious that he’d had his own fingers up there when he was in the shower earlier. He didn’t know how to answer either but for some reason he opened his mouth anyway.

“I, uh, wanted to, you know, get right to it,” Leo admitted and he immediately wished the floor could swallow him. Well, until Stark surged forward and kissed him hard and deep, pushing his tongue into his mouth like he was fucking it.

“That’s fuckin’ hot,” Stark whispered between searing kisses. His fingers were not gentle and there were two in there easily, sliding in and out of Leo with quiet wet noises that made his legs tremble where they were pressed to Stark’s sides. “Just two again?” Leo nodded, swallowing thickly and looking down between them when Stark stopped.

“Mr. Stark,” Leo said, and the man seemed to interpret this as something because he gave Leo the condom. Leo had never put a condom on someone else before and he’d only put one on himself once just to see what it was like. His shaking hands were not helping much as he opened the wrapper and fumbled to figure out which was the right way. Stark didn’t try to help, he just sat back on his knees and watched, picking up the lube and squeezing another small amount onto his fingers. Leo used both his hands to roll the condom down and even remembered to pinch the tip to let the air out of it, looking up at Stark for some kind of reassurance that he’d done well.

Leo didn’t get one. Instead Stark was lubing himself up more and pulling Leo closer to him by the thigh. That was good enough and it hardly gave Leo time to clench up and get scared again because he hardly adjusted to the move before the thick head of Stark’s dick was pressing into him. Leo’s head tossed back, his fingers grabbing the blankets and twisting as he let out a loud, “Mr. Stark!”

“I fucking love how you say that,” Stark hissed. He gripped both of Leo’s thighs and pulled him, hips thrusting forward in the same motion that left Leo shaking all over. Leo’s mouth was dropped open in a silent cry because it hurt, damn did it hurt, but being filled up like that was so good even if it burned on the inside.

“Go slowly,” Leo requested, his trembling hands moving to rest on Stark’s thighs. The older man’s expression softened and he pulled Leo’s legs down, sliding them around his waist and lowering himself over Leo. Leo worried that missionary might be too vanilla for Stark but the man had to understand that this was all so new to Leo. Leo fantasized about all the kinky sex in the world but in practice he didn’t even really know what to do here. His hands were on Stark’s biceps, squeezing as the man began to thrust again, far more gently this time. It felt better too, smoother and easier, but just as big.

Leo hadn’t realized he’d been very tense until Stark tipped his chin and kissed him, making his arms and neck relax again, resting against the mattress. Leo’s knees pressed to Stark’s sides and held him close as the older man moved. Of course Leo was no expert but he really liked how Stark’s whole body moved with it. It wasn’t just mindless hip gyrating, Tony’s shoulders flexed under Leo’s hands, the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight was cupping Leo’s neck and stroking his skin. It was no wonder that people said sex was a good cardio though admittedly he felt like he was being lazy just lying there and enjoying it.

“Fuck,” Stark swore as his lips went down Leo’s throat. “I wanna fuck you bare.”

“I, ehm, I, Christ, oh Lord,” Leo spewed because right when Stark said it he angled it just right and the pleasure from his prostate made his half mast cock throb and leak. He’d jerked off more than once in a night but only a couple times and he already knew this was going to feel so much better. “Have you...I mean, do you, with a lot of people?” Leo asked, way too breathless and aroused to feel stupid about how he sounded.

“No,” Stark breathed, which could have been a lie. Of course it could be a lie, why wouldn’t Tony Stark be sleeping with a lot of people? He could have anyone in the world. “I don’t like people to see it,” Stark started but he paused to moan into Leo’s ear. The man’s hand went under Leo’s lower back, holding their bodies very close. “The reactor.” As he said it, the metal of the socket dug into Leo’s chest and the coolness of it made him shiver.

“It’s so pretty,” Leo said. He trusted Stark, that the man was telling the truth, that he wasn’t sleeping around. Stark had expressed discomfort at Leo seeing the reactor before, but that didn’t mean Stark wasn’t just keeping his shirt on.

“You’re special,” Stark said and it was like he knew exactly what to say to make whatever hesitation Leo felt melt away. “You’re not like anyone else I’ve been with. You’re so bright. You’re going to change the world, kid, and I’m totally taking credit for getting you there.” Leo was so distracted because the way Stark’s cock slid into him in the same tempo as his voice made it difficult to focus on anything. The words made his face burn but his heart thumped eagerly and his breathing deepened.

“I want you bare too,” Leo whispered, barely audible. Because he did, he wanted to be close to Stark, not even latex to separate them. His mind ran over the details when Stark pulled out. With Stark sick like he was, it was likely the man was running blood tests frequently, Leo had noticed a device for blood sugar over on the table, likely altered to read the levels of palladium. If Stark had some sort of STD, he’d know about it and get treated, and Stark wasn’t the type of man to just spread something. No, this was okay. It would be fine.

“Turn over,” Stark said. Leo glanced at the condom as Stark tossed it randomly on the floor, then did as he was told. He got onto his hands and knees but Stark pressed on his back, “All the way down, yea, like that,” Stark said as Leo lay flat on his belly on the bed. “Here lift up.” Leo picked his hips up and accepted the pillow that Stark offered to help angle his rear higher. It wasn’t nearly as embarrassing as he thought it would be, to be on display, even though he could feel Stark looking at him. The man’s rough hands moved along the entire length of his back from his shoulders to his asscheeks, which he spread, making Leo jump. The cap on the lube popped and Leo shivered at the cool feeling of Stark’s slicked cock against his loosened entrance.

“You going to come again?” Stark asked, breathless as he sank in slowly. Leo snatched another pillow and stuffed it under his head, clinging to it tightly as he was filled again. It felt bigger this time, like there was more of it to push in, but it was good. It brushed right over his spot and made goosebumps rise on his skin. He was sweating lightly but so was Stark, he could feel it on the man’s abs when Stark leaned over him. Both of Stark’s hands pressed on either side of Leo’s head, dipping the mattress as he began to move again.

“Yes, yes, I’m gonna, soon, keep goin’ slow,” Leo requested, “I don’t think…” he swallowed thickly, “I don’t think I need to touch it.” He could see Stark’s arms tremble in his peripheral vision and his ass clenched in response.

“You are a fucking dream. I wish I’d found you sooner. Before SHIELD. I coulda been fucking you from the second you turned legal,” Tony rambled. Leo appreciated how the man talked during it. They’d been hushed and hurried the first time, this felt more real.

If it was a dream Leo never wanted to wake up anyway.

Stark didn’t hurry up, he kept his movements measured and easy, the pace made it so Leo could focus on the drag of the girth and the deep pleasure each time the head passed over his prostate. Leo panted, he whimpered, he squirmed and he was so close but it was just out of reach.

“I can feel it,” Stark whispered sounding about as strung out as Leo felt, “You’re right there. Want me to go faster?” Leo nodded into the pillow. Stark lowered to his elbows and thrust only a little faster but the proximity and the heat of Stark’s body against Leo’s made it better.

“I’m gonna...I’m, Mr. Stark, oh,” Leo gasped, getting louder and eventually suffocating his moan into the pillow as his orgasm washed over him, releasing a mess between his belly and the sheets. Stark hurried up right when it hit and Leo tried so hard to feel it- worried that he’d missed it but when he felt Stark coming inside him he was shocked at how good it felt. He could feel the throbbing of Stark’s cock as it pumped semen into him, such an erotic moment that Leo was afraid he might pass out from sheer arousal.

Thankfully Stark waited a few moments before moving again, letting Leo catch his breath. Then he pulled out and lay on the mattress beside Leo. Leo felt like jello, his body didn’t want to do anything and tossing the messy pillow to the floor was way harder than it should have been. He hesitated but Stark pulled him in, letting him rest his head on his chest. Cuddling. Leo was having a cuddle with Tony Stark right after mind blowing sex and this was the best night he’d ever had.

\---

“So,” Fury said solemnly. Simmons chewed at her lip and waited another few moments before the centrifuge stopped, then she lifted a vial from it.

“Lithium dioxide,” she said, “It’ll help slow the progress and abate the symptoms but it’s not a cure. As far as we’ve found...there is no cure.” She glanced at Leo, who was staring at the vial intensely. Fury reached out and accepted the small glass tube, assessing it for a moment.

“It’ll have to do,” Fury said. “I just hope we’re not too late. If he’s given up, well, I’m not sure I can convince him to try.”

“He hasn’t given up,” Leo piped in. “We...this is what he needs.”

“Maybe you want to give it to him, Dr. Fitz?” Fury said, actually finding the kid’s reaction rather amusing as Leo turned bright red.

“No...it’s best if I leave Avengers business to you,” Leo responded. Then he looked horrified. How could he be so stupid, the Avengers Initiative was level 7 clearance, Leo didn’t have it, Tony had told him and he was such an idiot, Fury would-

“Good call,” Fury said simply. He turned, his coat even doing the dramatic twirl, then he stopped at the door. “You did well, Fitz, Simmons, I’ll see you get recognized for your work.”

Leo slumped into his chair and breathed out a sigh of relief. Tony was going to be okay, he just knew it.

  
  
  
  



End file.
